Growing Up: Marisol Jackson
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: I'm redoing the Percy twin stories and this is them growing up in two totally different worlds. While Marisol is left at camp half-blood after being only three days old, Percy is kept by Sally. This is her life as she grows up to see campers come and go. She goes through plenty and, although unclaimed, she feels like a normal demigod. Until Percy Jackson comes into the picture. R
1. Prologue

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Third Person P.O.V._

The sun had just begun to rise over Camp Half-Blood and so the satyrs, as well as the nature spirits, and Chiron rose with it. The campers had one hour of sleep remaining and so the satyrs did a quick border patrol to make sure the boarders were still strong and protecting the campers. The campers were all demigods and most of them were claimed, yet there were still a handful of extra kids in the Hermes cabin. Many of the campers ranged between the ages of nine and sixteen, and a few kids were younger, as well as a few older. Demigods didn't always find their way to camp, some were killed before arriving, and then buried at camp, or others were killed during the spring, fall, and winter when they weren't at camp. It was sad, but demigods lived dangerous lives and were at constant risk of being attacked by monsters outside of the camp.

Grover was just doing his first round when he heard crying.

It wasn't normal crying, like that of a child or teen, but it was the sound of an infant's wail.

Grover followed the sounds to the main entrance of the camp to see a swathed up bundle smeared slightly in dirt. He picked it up to see a shock of jet black hair, bright and watery green eyes, and a child's pouting face. Obviously this child was a demigod as it got through the boarders, but how did it get in here? It was so small it couldn't be more than a few days old.

He ran to the Big House, forgetting his border job, and burst in to see Chiron taking the curlers out of his tail. He didn't even have to hold back laughter as he came up and held the bundle. The child had begun to cry, _again, _and he seriously_ didn't _know what to do_._

"Chiron, this child was just there, at the boarders, and I don't know what to doooo," Grover said as he hopped from hoof to hoof uneasily. Chiron took the child and set the down on the couch before unwrapping all of the blankets. A note, as well as a locket, slipped free of the bundle and he picked them up.

"Grover, my dear Satyr, go find me a daughter of Apollo. Preferably Elizabeth, I will need assistance in helping this child."

Grover ran off and came back a few minutes later with the strawberry-blonde daughter of Apollo, the seventeen year old Elizabeth. She was the current cabin leader and was great with her siblings.

"Chiron, you summoned me?" she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, dear, may you please take this child and get her what she needs. Feed her some Nectar until I can go out and buy some baby milk, and change her for I think if she was out in the grass all night she'd need it. I know you have experience in child care. Please, I shall take her in a moment, but I need to go over this letter that she was found with."

Elizabeth nodded and picked up the little girl before heading out of Chiron's room and going down to the infirmary to get what the baby would need.

Chiron used his favorite sword-shaped letter opener to slice open the seal on the envelope and a neatly written letter was held securely inside. He slid it free of the envelope and unfolded it before he proceeded to read it.

_Dear Chiron, _

_ I pray to the gods that you find this letter, as well as my daughter. Her father told me that to keep her and her brother together would be incredibly dangerous as their scent alone is strong. He claimed that together they would attract monster like a neon 'Please Eat Me' sign. I could never put them in such danger. You must understand it was difficult for me to separate them, and I know it's dangerous to keep one of the twins with me, but it killed me to just leave behind one of my children. To leave them both behind would show me no reason to go on. _

_I beg of you to give her a home at camp, keep her as a year-rounder, and let her grow up in a good place. I don't want my daughter to face what my son may have too. I beg of you to make her believe she is any only child because I know that when the time is right they will meet. The locket was a gift that was enchanted by her father to show a picture of me on one sided, and her brother on the other. They will change to a more recent picture every August 18th. Please, tell her we love her and that her mother died in childbirth. Tell her that this is her older cousin. Please, you train heroes. Can you raise this one with the help of the camp's inhabitants? She's only three days old as she was born on August 18th. _

_Please, take care of my daughter. Please._

_Her name is Marisol._

And so the camp had just gotten a new demigod.

One with a twin she shall grow up knowing as her cousin. She shall grow up knowing her mother to be dead. She shall grow up a demigod. And the campers shall love her as family.

Her name is Marisol.


	2. Baby Steps

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**Baby Steps**

_Chiron's P.O.V._

I awoke this morning to the sound of crying . . . again. I sighed as I walked over to the crib of the ten month old Marisol. I picked her up and fed her a mix of baby formula and a few drops of nectar. The nectar improved her growth and mental development as she had begun crawling a month earlier than expected. I fed and burped her before summoning Elizabeth. The young daughter of Apollo was like a daughter to me and she had become very close to this young new demigod.

Elizabeth went off with Marisol to teach her like a normal camper and see what the young child could pick up. She'd learned how to hold a Marisol-sized practice sword with the help of the Ares campers, and so the goal was for her to learn the basics by the age of five. She would be one year old in two months and the entire camp was excited as we had never had a baby camper.

I also wished to see what happens with the locket her father had gifted to her as it's begun to glow here and there. I just need to figure out why . . .

I arrived at the dining pavilion for lunch early as usual and smiled as I saw the Apollo cabin arrive first. Elizabeth led her cabin in as others arrived as well and they all collected their food before giving up their offerings.

I watched young Marisol with interest as she continually tried sliding from the Apollo table's bench while Elizabeth continually stopped her. Marisol stayed put for a good five minutes before she began to wail at the top of her young lungs and I had to cover my sensitive ears from the high pitched squeals. Elizabeth picked up the young girl and made to stand when Marisol suddenly rolled out of her hands and hit the ground on all fours.

She began crawling away from Elizabeth toward Lucas, the Hermes cabin leader. Halfway there, she stood and began to take shaky steps. We watched in near silence as she walked toward her second favorite friend and he encouraged her.

"Come on Mari, just a little bit more. Come on!" Lucas urged as he patted his knee. Marisol was four or five steps away when she tripped and fell onto the linoleum. She yelped in pain and crawled over to Lucas. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap. "It's okay kiddo. Remember, all ya gotta do is take a few baby steps."

And that's exactly what she did.


	3. Daughter of Poseidon

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**Daughter of Poseidon**

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

It had been two months since Mari took her first steps and so we slid a few extra drops of nectar into her formula. She was running around like a pro and using her baby words.

As of right now we were running around Fireworks Beach and I was surprised by how at home she seemed here. We sat in the sand with a bucket and shovel and she began giggling, eagerly filling the bucket. Then we saw a crab scuttle up to us and stop at her feet. She giggled and picked it up. She began staring at it for five minutes while it clicked its pincers and scuttled around her hands. Then she set it down and ran with it to the shoreline to add some water to the sand.

_Marisol's P.O.V._

Mizzy Lizzy and me went to the bech and we wan awound togetha an she let me fill ouw bucket wif sand. Then Mr. Krabbs came to us. I picked him up and he talked.

_Greeting Demigod Daughter of Poseidon. How may I be of service?_

_Hi Mista Kwabbs. I'm Mari. How awe you?_

_I am well. How may I be of service to you?_

_Thas good. Can you help us make a sandcastle?_

_If that is your wish miss._

We ran off to the shoreline wif my bucket of sand and he told me what to do.

_Manipulate the water to make the perfect balance between the salt water and the sand._

_Wha?_

_Imagine the water going into the bucket and making the sand stick together. But keep your eyes open._

_Oh . . . okay?_

I twied to do wha he said and after some time the water went all floaty and slid into the bucket with the sand and it got all browny and it felt a bit hard.

_That is good, miss Marisol._

_Thanks Mista Kwabbs. Les go see Mizzy Lizzy!_

_As you wish Miss._

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

Marisol rushed back over and flipped over the bucket on a flat area of sand that I'd made and when she pulled the bucket up a second later I was stunned to see a perfect sand castle. We began decorating it and adding to it and in an hour we had a castle for her new friend the crab. She was giggling with the crab the whole time and I began thinking . . .

Marisol was one year old today. Her father must know she exists as we took her to the council meeting last winter. So why hasn't she been claimed.

I took a close look at her features and began thinking.

Since birth, her hair has been black like obsidian. She could be related to Hades somehow. Maybe she along her line of ancestry was a child of Hades . . .

But her eyes were a peculiar green. I gazed at the water and thought.

Then I made the connection.

Her eyes were sea green.

She must be linked to Poseidon as well.

But a child of Hades and a child of Poseidon, in the same family line was _not _likely.

Then there was something else.

The crab.

She was giggling with the crab, it was bowing to her in a crabby way, and it never left her side. I suddenly knew why.

She was speaking with it. In her head.

But that was only possible if . . .

No. No, it's not possible. They swore. All three of them.

But that was the only explanation. Chiron said her mother left her here to protect her . . . because her father was powerful. One of the Olympians. Sea green eyes. Black hair, falling in oceanic waves. The crab. The beach. The strong scent. It all fit.

Marisol was a daughter of Poseidon.

I scooped her up and made to run to Chiron when the crab crawled up my leg and into her hands. I manipulated the light and used it as a portal. When I came out of the light I was in Chiron's office and he was listening to his gods awful music.

"Chiron, I figured out who her parent is!" I gasped. I felt light headed and weak. Light travel involves Photo kinesis and a bit of magic. To bend light and magic to create a portal. A rare gift in a child of Apollo. I don't practice it much but I always use it in emergencies. It leaves me light headed and dizzy which sucks, and it gets worse if I'm not traveling alone.

Chiron looked up at me and I might have been hallucinating but Mari's locket began to glow furiously and it just about blew open to reveal the pictures in the locket changing.

I was so stunned, and tired, and scared, that I almost dropped her. I sat with her on Chiron's couch and he wheeled over to us.

"Have you come to the same conclusion as I?" he asked. I picked up the crab despite her protests and pointed at it.

"I'm guessing it's the guy who swore no more kids and rules over these?" I whispered. He nodded gravely and I sighed.

"For now we can only assume as she has yet to be claimed, but this must be kept under wraps. For her protection, and her brother's. Come, her party begins soon."

With that we left his office and went down to the dining pavilion where the first part of her party was being held.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I worried for Marisol. She was like a sister to me.

If she ever left the camp, or even got claimed, she'd be in more danger than then rest of us combined.

She seemed to enjoy the party scene, and the bounce houses, Hermes kids pranks and gifts, and being around so many smiling faces.

It was her birthday,

Every baby should enjoy their first birthday party.

Even a Daughter of Poseidon.

* * *

okay, I'm not sure how it went. But I tried. Marisol's P.O.V will be normal by the age of five or six. Which is when we'll see her next. Ummm . . . Kind reviews? Constructive criticism? Help?

I'll update Percy's story next, with the school fiascos. Then his story comes to a close with hime going to Nancy. Til next time. Love my reviewers, followers, favs, love my readers.

~ScarlettRose4Love


	4. First Fight

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**First Fight**

_Marisol's P.O.V._

Today we were going to Olympus for the winter council.

We rode several cars into the city and I was in a van with Liz, Luca (Lucas), Sammi (daughter of Demeter, head of that cabin), Kevin (head of the Ares cabin), Andrew (head of the Athena cabin), Sabrina (head of the Aphrodite cabin), and Aaron (head of the Hephaestus cabin, and only other resident besides his sister Cynthia).

For the whole ride to the Empire State Building we joked around and shared stories of our latest triumphs over monsters. I sat between Luca and Liz (mainly to keep the PDA at a minimum) and listened intently as he told us about the latest encounter with the monsters. He said he lured them into one spot before he and Liz sent out a volley of arrows onto the monsters.

They always made the perfect team.

Next Sabrina told us about how she and Sammi pretended to have a picnic in the woods before they unleashed a can of whoop-ass on the monsters. You'd never think a daughter of Aphrodite would willingly put her makeup at risk by fighting monsters with a daughter of Demeter. But hey, they were best friends. Who were we to judge?

Then we heard from the _Golden Trio._ Andrew, Aaron, and Kevin told us about how they took down a hoard of giant scorpions with some inventions, and special spears.

Then I decided to share my own story. My first story.

Even if it meant risking having Liz get mad.

"Umm . . . guys . . . can I share a story?" I asked timidly. Liz's eyes snapped in my direction along with the rest of her strawberry blonde head and she was about to shriek something when Luca clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sure you can kiddo. The first story is always the most important," Luca said with a smile. Liz huffed and he held back ―what I assumed to be― a giggle since it probably tickled.

"Okay . . .So . . . " and then I had a flashback moment.

_I was in sleeping with Luca in his bed when I heard that voice in my head. The voice I've been hearing ever since I could remember._

_*The monsters . . . they won't stop chasing me . . . somebody do something!*_

_It was a little boy's voice, the voice of the little boy who I grew up with. I looked at Luca to see him sound asleep and snoring just a little bit. Luca always snored really softly, so I never minded. I got his arm off me and crawled out of bed, hitting the ground on all fours, cat like and silent. _

_I crawled out of the Hermes cabin and froze in the doorway._

_A shimmering bronze sword lay at my hands (I was still on all fours) and it had a single word carved into it._

_Paralía._

_I wasn't sure what it meant . . .but when I picked it up my locket shone brightly and I had to clamp my hand around it so nobody would see it._

_I ran into the woods and soon found a little boy around my age cornered by a hellhound._

_I wanted to run and go get someone like Luca, or Liz, but I couldn't. If I did that little boy would be torn to shreds in no time._

_*Please help me.*_

_The voice was in my head again. I realized it was his voice. But who was he._

_I ran over and tried to grab his wrist so we could run . . . but when I touched him he shimmered and disappeared._

_It was a trick._

_The hellhound lunged at me and I squeaked in terror before rolling to the side. I ran behind some rocks and realized I was at the pile of poo. You know, those rocks that stack together and look like giant poo. I picked up a pebble and threw it at a pile of twigs. The monster heard the sound and chased after it so I threw my sword and frowned when it hit the sliced some hairs off the hellhound but didn't actually cut it and turn it to dust._

_So now I was unarmed. I panicked and decided that I couldn't outrun a hellhound. I let out a small scream and it came after me. I scrambled around until I was trapped between the rocks around me and the devil dog. _

_"Please, please, please if any god or mystic being is out there listening, can you please make sure I don't die and that I can sneak back into bed later? Thanks." _

_The hellhound looked ready to lunge at me and I gulped. When it did, I squealed and ducked, tripping and falling into a ditch._

_I don't know how, but a pen tumbled out of my pajama pants and when the cap came off it was a sword. Oh wow. That's awesome._

_I picked it up and just in time to because the hellhound landed on top of me, claws digging into my shoulder. You know, before it realized my sword slid into its chest and all that. I sighed in relief as the dust covered me, but yelped in absolute pain when the monster dust crept into my wound. It was over. Now I just had to clean up._

_I ran down to the canoeing lake and jumped into the water, not caring if harpies came by. They wouldn't get me. Some Naiads swam up to me and helped rinse the blood and healed the wound. When I got out of the water I bid them farewell and ran back to my cabin, praying that I'd be dry enough to slide into bed when I got there._

_I entered the cabin and slid under Luca's bed and pulled up my three floor boards, which hid my secret storage place._

_I hid the sword under all of my sugary treasures and placed the boards back in place before climbing in bed and putting Luca's arm around me again. I curled up into a ball against him and thought about the boy over and over again._

_Who was he?_

I knew I couldn't tell them that. No way. They'd freak.

"Well?" Aaron asked. I looked at him before continuing.

"Oh um, it was a hellhound," I mumbled.

"It was a what?!" Liz shrieked in stunned outrage. I shrunk back and Andrew, gods bless that very good looking boy, came to my defense.

"Hey there Sunshine, be happy she's alive right now and let her tell her story," he said as he reached over and patted my shoulder.

"So yeah, I wandered into the woods a few nights ago with Luca's dagger because something told me I had to be there. Then I was at the pile of poo when this snarling sound seemed to be everywhere and this big shaggy dog with red eyes came at me. I began mumbling to Apollo that this better be a straight shot and I threw the dagger and it went into the thing's throat. Nothing to amazing, but it was my first fight," I said with a hint of pride.

"When did you take my/Luca's dagger?!" Lucas and Lizzy exclaimed. I gave a sheepish laugh.

"Um . . . I snatched it out of your belt at dinner. . . The robber has become the robbed. Woo!" I said with giggles.

The rest of the ride we just relaxed, and our visit to Olympus was the same as always. Pretty and magical.

Yet during the whole thing, I couldn't help but think that just because I was worried about their reactions . . . I'd lied to my friends. I lied about the first fight I'd ever had.

* * *

**παραλία also can be said as Paralía because that is how it's pronounced as it is said that way on google translate.**

**They mean beach, coast, seaside (which is the sword's name), seashore, shore, coast line.**

**So , . . . Review? I'll love you forever if you send me a good review! ****J**

**~xoxo ScarlettRose4Love**


	5. Love Never Dies

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

_Marisol's P.O.V._

I sighed as I rolled over this morning to see Luca's side of the bed empty. Again.

Were the still not back from their quest?

Andrew, Elizabeth, and Lucas had all gone on a quest to retrieve a special herb for a medicine Chiron needed to make. About seven campers had gotten a very bad virus that was slowly killing them, and if they didn't get that herb back here in the next forty-eight hours, the seven sick demigods in the infirmary (held in high quarantine) would die.

I checked on the seven every day for the last week and five days. They were in pain. The only thing I could do that helped was laugh. For some reason, my laugh soothed them. It made them feel like it was a sunny day and they were lying in the sand at the fireworks beach. It made them feel at peace.

So they would tell me corny jokes, and I'd laugh happily because corny jokes always stunk so bad they were funny. I was devastated that these seven were sick because they included all of the cabin leaders.

Sammi, Kevin, Sabrina, and Aaron, along with two other Hermes kids and one child of Demeter, were all in the infirmary. All dying slow and painful deaths. It felt sick to laugh while they suffered, even if it made their pain go away for even a little bit.

I dressed and lead the cabins to breakfast, all of the cabins. I had just turned seven almost two weeks ago. I had turned seven the day everybody had gone ill. The only unharmed three cabin leaders remaining decided to go on a quest to get the herbs Chiron needed to cure them, and they should have been back a day ago.

As everyone else ate I didn't even bother and rushed straight to the infirmary. I screamed as I was met with a stunningly horrific sight.

Andrew, Elizabeth, and Lucas were in three beds at the end of the room. They were bloody, battered, and unrecognizable to anybody but me and Chiron. I rushed over and went to Liz's bed first. She looked the best, and it was probably easiest for her to talk.

"Marisol," she whispered. It sounded as though she was struggling to stay conscious. Struggling to stay alive. I felt tears prick my eyes and I croaked out her name, my voice breaking as soon as possible.

"Wh-what happened to you guys?" I said as I tried to hold back my tears. Elizabeth seemed to fade before my very eyes, looking frailer, and much weaker, then I could ever have imagined.

"W-we split up . . . in the underworld. We we-were ambushed. Th-then there was a maticore. S-so many spikes of poison. Too many not to be deadly. We're running out of time kiddo. Only made it out because of the p-pearls. . . I think it's time for goodbyes," she whispered sleepily. I felt my throat closing, and the tears began to fall. I tried to find the words. I tried to tell her I would fix her somehow. That I'd learned enough from her to heal her. All that escaped me was a strangled sob.

"Li-Lizzy. You can't. What about c-camp? C-Chiron? Your sisters and br-brothers? Wh-what about m-me?" I stuttered out in-between my sobs. She lifted a hand and stroked my cheek, and I saw in her eyes how much energy it had taken from her. How much pain this simple movement was causing.

"Don't worry kiddo. You're stronger . . . then anyone I've ever had the honor of knowing. I love you like a sister, and cared for you since we first met. I will always be watching, always looking after you. Ju-just pro-promise me that . . . when you have to stand against the odds . . . that you'll never turn on those that love you . . . with all of their heart . . . okay?" she mumbled as she tried to keep her eyes open to look at me.

"Okay . . . I pr-promise. No, I swear . . . on the River Styx." Thunder boomed and I knew that even if I hadn't done that, I'd never break this promise. I gave her one last hug, and managed a weak smile.

"Give me one last laugh kiddo. After all, we got the herbs. Just because I'm so awesome and Apollo is a boss," she mumbled with a smile. A genuine laugh escaped me and she seemed lulled farther into what would be her endless slumber. "I want you to have this," and she unclipped the golden locket that hung around her neck and put it into my trembling hand, folding my fingers over it.

"I'm so-sorry. I'm sorry for every horrible thing I've ever done Lizzy. I'm sorry for messing with Lucas about you. Sorry for getting you in trouble because I misbehaved. Just please, _please,_ don't die. I love you Lizzy, you're my best friend. Please don't leave me," I whimpered. I sounded like a wounded puppy, and I felt as though the Fates were playing a cruel game with me as their main player.

"Love you too sis."

Then her eyes fluttered shut, and I knew they'd never open again. I released her hand, not knowing that I'd been clutching it as I begged her to live, and kissed her forehead. I'd just lost the sister I'd always wanted, and the best friend I'd always had. I walked over to the bed next to Lizzy's and saw Lucas in it. I knelt down next to him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Do I have to give you a goodbye speech too?" he asked with a hint of a smile. I gave him a smile and he took my hand. "You know I love you right? And that you are like the little sister I've always wished for. You know that I would do anything just to protect you? You know that we'll be lightning storm cuddle buddies forever, yeah?" he asked the last bit with a chuckle and I giggled, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Mhmm. You know that I don't want you to die right? Because I don't have any brothers that will protect me, and care about me, and let me get away with the best pranks. You know that I wish I could fix you, and Liz, and Andy. You know that I love you guys right?" I asked brokenly. He sighed and I noticed how he winced. Even breathing caused him pain. I began to sob with my forehead against his forearm. He shushed me and acted like the overprotective older brother, even though he was dying.

"You're the dying one, shouldn't _I _be comforting _you_?" I joked weakly. He smiled and behind the gashes, and the pain filled expressions, I knew he would laugh with me until the last breath left his body. Because he was my big brother, and he would always be with me. It's what he did.

"You are the greatest kid I've ever known. You're smart, and adorable, and a heck of a fighter. Remember that time you took me down in the arena? I so let you win," he said with a smirk. I laughed and he smiled at me. "I love hearing your laugh, Mari. It's so childish, carefree, and it makes everything seem peaceful. I'm ready to die, because I lived a great life. I had two amazing girls by my side, Elizabeth was the love of my life, and you are the little girl I loved more than anything. The little sister I will never forget. I'll be watching you, with Lizzy, and if you ever need us, just dream us up. You know us well enough to remember every bit of cheesy advice we'd give. Just never forget that we're with you kiddo. Never forget how much you mean to everybody."

I nodded and wiped my tears, but they just kept flowing. Lucas reached over, wincing in pain, and kissed my forehead in the brotherly way that made me feel safe. Without Liz, or Luca, everything would feel empty. Pointless.

"Okay. I promise that I'll be the best honorary Hermes kid ever, and that I won't let anybody forget you," I whispered. He smiled and pulled his dagger off his bedside table. He put it into my hand and I held onto it, knowing it'd be the last thing my prankster of a brother would ever give me.

"I'll miss you bro."

"I'll miss you sis."

Then he was silent, and I knew I had to say my final goodbye to Andrew. He was so battered and bruised, I barely recognized the poor son of Athena. I sighed as I cried for him. He was only fifteen. Did he really have to die at fifteen and leave his demigod family members behind?

"Hey sport. I heard your other goodbyes. I know I can't compete, but I'll try," he mumbled with what could have been a smile. "You are the awesomest seven year old to have ever lived, and you will do great things. No matter what your status is, claimed or unclaimed, you will always have a place at the Athena cabin. You're bold, and witty. You're a force to be reckoned with, and I feel bad for any big bad monster that ever crosses your path. Just remember that death is never the end, it's just a new beginning. Remember that things like death, always come in threes, but we died for our friends. We died to keep them safe. We all love you kid. We watched you grow up, and we each managed to smuggle a bit of our godly parent into your personality. I know you'll do great things. Just promise me that you'll never forget me. That you'll never look down on Athena or her children because of what one of us may have done. Please, stay as golden hearted as possible, because in this world, nobody would ever be as kind as you. So you have to keep being kind and loving, and help your allies, your friends, and your family. Never turn your back on them."

I nodded and gave him a careful hug, and a minute later, he died.

In two days, the seven sick demigods had healed and the funeral of the three demigods we had lost was held. I sobbed my heart out during the entire thing. When my first tears fell that very morning, it had begun to rain within the camp. Nobody minded, it suited the mood. I, a six year old girl, gave the eulogy for Elizabeth, Lucas, and Andrew. I sobbed, and choked up plenty of times, but I kept going and made sure everybody knew what I said. I lit their shrouds and after the ceremony ended I headed down to the beach.

I sat on some slick black rocks, letting the bullets of rain pelt me with all their might. My sobs never ceased, and my pain never died. I'd lost the three most important people in my life. So what did I have to live for?

*Remember. Death comes in threes. But death is never the end, it's just a new beginning.*

It was _his_ voice. So that's what I had to live for. I had to find him, and find out why he was in my head. I examined Lucas' dagger to see three words written into the blade in Greek.

Αγάπη ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει

In English, it meant: Love Never Dies

That's what Lucas had told me one night, when his mom died. He said that she always told him she'd be with him because she loved him, and love never dies. Three words. Three deaths. And one endless feeling of misery. They were gone. My three best friends.

But I'd always have a small part of them with me. Lucas was right. Love never dies.

* * *

**So, I had to kill those three off somehow. I figured them heroically giving their lives up to save others was a good way to go. I wonder if anybody cried. I cried writing this, as pathetic as that sounds. The last chapter of this story is coming up next. I would like some reviews, and i'd like to know if I should redo this? Umm, care to tell me? **

**Til then.**

**Love you lots. **

**Love Never Dies.**

**~Xoxo ScarlettRose4love**

**P.S. What would you think if i changed my penname to LoveNeverDies ? I like it. Do you?**


	6. Life As I Knew It

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**Life As I Knew It**

_Marisol's P.O.V._

The last time you heard of me, I was seven. I had felt like I was six, and six-hundred, at the same time. Three deaths in one day, the deaths of my best friends, had haunted me. August 31st, the day they had died, was never forgotten. Every year since then I'd visit Liz, Luca, and Andy's cabins while they were empty, and think over the last things they'd told me. I remembered each word, and as the years passed the tears lessened. I'd gotten stronger since then. When they died, I'd run away for a few weeks until I met up with three demigods.

Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena.

Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes and that cabin's future leader.

And Thalia Grace. A daughter of Zeus who had become my best friend, and learned the one secret nobody else but Liz, and Chiron, knew. She knew my suspicions about who my father was. She knew that I'd figured out I was a daughter of Poseidon.

She took that to the grave. Or . . . the tree. Thalia never made it to camp; she was being hunted by hordes of monsters. Some may have been after me as well, maybe Zeus and Hades figured out who my dad was. Yet I doubt the monsters were targeting me as well as her because Hades was my friend, and Zeus would have been increasing the risk of his daughter's death.

So when I had Iris Messaged Grover, my best satyr friend, to help us back to camp Thalia had taken her last stand against the monsters because she was their target, and only Luke was older than her. She refused to let us fight with her, and when we got to safety the battle ended and Thalia was dying.

I was holding a sobbing Annabeth while Luke was holding a sobbing me. She looked like Lizzy, Luca, and Andy had. Battered and bloody. So then Zeus decided to daddy up and gave her one last chance. He had placed her spirit into the strongest pine tree on the magical borders of the camp. Thalia didn't die. Yet in my opinion, being trapped in a tree wasn't better then death. In death you could go to Elysium, or try for rebirth. As a tree, you were alone and stuck to watch the demigods that died on the hill.

I'd become close to Annabeth and Luke over the years, telling them everything I'd told Thals, Liz, Luca, and Andy. I'd told them everything except anything about my dad and the boy in my head. After a while I'd let Luke become Hermes Cabin Leader, but I didn't let him take Lucas' bed. That bed was deemed mine, even if I was ever claimed and moved to another cabin.

As the years passed, Cabin leaders changed.

Sammi and Aaron: A couple who had ventured out into the mortal world to live normal lives.

Sabrina and Kevin: They had done the same, and they had survived.

When news of Aaron's death reached camp with a sobbing and devastated Sammi, her four sisters, two brothers, and myself, were by her side. Yet we couldn't wipe away her sadness, and she ended up going into the woods at night with a death wish.

I'd found her in time to get her to the infirmary, but she had passed before my eyes within the hour.

I was ten when these deaths occurred. I had 'relapsed' into my own 'clinical depression' as it had been five major deaths in three years, all of these people being my best friends. They had been there for me since before I could even remember. I'd been released from the infirmary and off of my own suicide watch two months later for two reasons of my own.

1) Annabeth and Luke had kept me constant company and always made me smile.

2) The boy in my mind was always there. He was always telling me to smile, and always saying the most ridiculous things. He said that Love Never Dies, and he said that I would never be alone as long as I had him and he had me. We'd spoken constantly, and I had grown close to the stranger who I'd formed a mental link with.

A year later, when I was eleven, Sabrina passed. Apparently New York is _full_ of drunk drivers. Kevin had been lucky to leave the pile up with his life, but he'd later died in a place called Lenox Hill Hospital. We had their bodies delivered and gave them the proper ceremonies, as we did with the others, and I felt the pain but resisted depression. I'd stuck with the cabins who had lost their siblings to these saddening deaths, and after that my life seemed to brighten. I had Luke, who would never replace Luca but had become somewhat of a big brother or protector to me.

Then, on the august 31st of 2010, Grover had packed his bags. He was finally going on his first scouting mission. He was scouting out demigods in schools so that he could bring them back to camp.

At least, that's what I think he was doing.

"So, G, where are ya headed?" I asked him as I tossed a juicy red apple from one hand to another.

"T-to a school. Upstate," he said as he stared at the apple. I tossed it to him and in a super-goat bite he'd eaten it. Core, stem, and all.

"What school?"

He paused, and I waited. This information was important. A voice in a dream had told me so. I knew it had been my father.

Grover remained silent.

"Grover. Tell me."

He gulped, and then looked me in the eye. I knew he could see my determination to dig up this information.

"Yancy Academy."

So that's how life as I knew it, would forever be altered.

* * *

**So, yeah, this is the last chapter. I love you guys a bunch, and the next chapter is just some thanks. six chapters, and many smiles. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Shout out chapter next.**

**Til then.**

**Love you lots. **

**Love Never Dies.**

**~Xoxo ElAmorNuncaMuere-LoveNeverDies**

**P.S. All other forms of LoveNeverDies were taken so i made it in both English and Spanish, cos I'm hispanic and so I felt like it =3**

**Kay, review, this is sadly the last chapter to the story (saying it again). Then Percy&Marisol Jackson & The olympians: The Lightning Theif**

**Starts! Yay!**


	7. My Thanks I Love You All

**Growing Up**

**Marisol**

* * *

**My thanks to everybody who read and enjoyed this.**

**The people who I know of that read this, are in the following lists.**

**Story Alert:**

88556622G

all-star102938

corpse blood

KidCudiLove23

LoveStruck-LoveSucks  
Percyjacksonrocks123

prankpincess123

sapurplemonkey

Sb.012

sstabeler  
XNicoLovers22X

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

**Story Follower:**

hipster101

Real-Something I Am Not

88556622G

Percyjacksonrocks123

Sapurplemonkey

**Story Favorite:**

almp15

hipster101

kidcudiLove23

sapurplemonkey  
sstabeler

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Reviewers:

XNicoLover22X

corpse blood

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

hipster101

LoveStruck-LoveSucks

all-star102938

To everyone here, and not here, who has seen and enjoyed my story, I love you all. I mean, I figured this story would go unread. If so, maybe a review or two. I hope more people see this story and enjoy it, as well as the series for Percy&Marisol that I'll start, and I hope that I have what it takes to write good or great stories.

* * *

**i'll be starting the next branch of Percy & Marisol, the actual series. I'll see you there, I hope.**

**Love you lots. **

**Love Never Dies.**

**~Xoxo ElAmorNuncaMuere-LoveNeverDies**


	8. just a disclaimer

Hey! I forgot a disclaimer.

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the olympians series, nor do I own Percy and any caracters that you would see in the book series. I own Marisol and any other OCs unless I say I do and I can promise you that I will tell you if I do not.

This disclaimer stands for all chapters of this story.


End file.
